reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Leaps of Faith
Synopsis Mary Makes A Decision That Could Change The Course Of History Gideon shows Mary what life could be like if she chose love over country. Catherine fights to cover King Charles’ increasingly erratic behavior, while Claude finds an enemy in her sister. Quotes King Charles: I'll take it under advisement. Queen Catherine: You'll take what under advisement!? What, you're just going to mouth King-ly words?! Lord Narcisse: What exactly is Leeza's grudge agents you. Queen Catherine: That I'm a terrible mother. I mean all my children say that. In Leeza's case, it's true. Gideon Blackburn: I'm asking you to marry me. but I’m begging you to save your own life. Gideon Blackburn: Tell me this. Do you think we can be happy together? Mary Stuart: Yes. Gideon Blackburn: For tonight. That’s all I need to know. Queen Leeza: Having a disability doesn't disqualify a skilled applicant, not in Spain. And not here. Queen Catherine: Yes, Spain is known for its equality and compassion. The Inquisition thaught everyone that. Mary Stuart: My child will be heir to her throne, to both Nations. Gideon Blackburn: Mary, this is a course you cannot step back from. And if you take it, I fear I am looking at a dead woman. Mary Stuart: We all die Gideon. The question is what we stood for while we lived. Notes * King Francis, Lady Lola, Leith Bayard, King Philip, Anne Boleyn, Mary Tudor, John Knox, Lord White, Diane de Poitiers and Thierry Huguenot were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Prince Magnus made a small cameo. * Queen Catherine has one of her Flying Squad ladies temporarily poison Cardinal Rosales. * Queen Mary's future child is brought up. * Lola and Francis's little boy, John Philip makes his last appearance. * The events around Thierry Huguenot's death and King Charles's disappearance from weeks earlier were mentioned. Spiders In a Jar * The events of Leith Bayard death by The Red Knights was discussed once more. Spiders In a Jar * Gideon and Mary's dance mirrors Francis and Mary's dance from a year earlier in France. Extreme Measures * King Henry and Diane de Poitiers's very famous, and public relationship was brought up. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - 0 Trivia * The episode title was released on December 29, 2016. * The episode Synopsis was released on January 3, 2017. * Jonathan Goad was credited, but did not appear. Music * Who Will Carry You? by ADAM JONES & K.S RHOADS Gideon surpise Mary with a secert rendezvous on the lake, telling her that a life together would be private and protect, they then make love on the bed stationed on a platform on the lake. * You Won't Go It Alone by ANDREW GALUCKI Greer comes with James to tells him her doubt in her in suggestion that he pursue Emily Know and suggest he actual available women; Mary explains to Gideon how James thinks they must play the part in showing the Scottish people that they are in love with a show of affection; Lady Lennox and Lord Darnley arrive to see Mary with Gideon; Darnley asks his mother if he can return to Keira in England with agrees with and tells him she'll stay behind to smooth things over with Mary. * The Only Thing I Want by MATTHEW PERRYMAN JONES Darnley goes to meet at their chosen spot; (flashback) Keira recieves a forged letter breaking things off with Darnley; Lady Lennox servant tells her that Keira got the letter and married Lord White the night before; Mary goes to talk with Gideon. * All on Fire by CUT ONE 'Playing With Fire' promo. Historical Notes * There was a tremendous amount of foreshadowing in this episode. Queen Elizabeth never did marry. Mary, Queen of Scots and Lord Darnley do marry. Mary, Queen of Scots's son, King James VI does become King of England and Scotland. * Mourning for Royals in Europe at the time was 40 days. Those affected by the loss of a loved one would wear all black. However, it was only reserved for other royals. * James Stuart's mother was too lowborn for him to become king. Her name was Lady Margaret Erskine and she was a noble woman, and mistress of King James V. However, she was still alive and lived in Lochleven Castle when Mary, Queen of Scots took up residents in in 1560. * The Spanish Inquisition was established in 1478. It was intended to maintain Catholic orthodoxy in their kingdoms and to replace the Medieval Inquisition, which was under Papal control. Royal Decrees issued in 1492 and 1502 ordering Jews and Muslims to convert or leave Spain. * There is no Sandwich Castle in Kent, England. * Lady Lennox did not have a second-cousin named Albert Gallery Promotional Images - Leaps Of Faith 1.jpg Promotional Images - Leaps Of Faith 2.jpg Promotional Images - Leaps Of Faith 3.jpg Promotional Images - Leaps Of Faith 4.jpg Promotional Images - Leaps Of Faith 6.jpg Promotional Images - Leaps Of Faith 7.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | Lord Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Anastasia Phillips | colspan="2" | Queen Leeza |- | Nola Augustson | colspan="2" |Lady Lennox |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- |Sara Garcia | colspan="2" |Lady Keira |- |Claire Hunter | colspan="2" |Emily Knox |- |Kyle Gatehouse | colspan="2" |Prince Magnus |- |Neil Foster | colspan="2" |Cardinal Rosales |- |Sofia Banzhaf | colspan="2" |Bianca Simon |- |Amanda Lisman | colspan="2" |Lady Patrice Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • Narcisse and Catherine • • The Crown Matrimonial • • Mary and Gideon • • Claude and Leith • Claude and Luc • References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 4